


Cry For Love

by Lyowyn



Series: Sympathy For The Devil [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn
Summary: House gives Wilson a present.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Sympathy For The Devil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686829
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Cry For Love

"If that's a gold butt plug, I'm not opening it." Wilson said, pointedly gesturing to the gift wrapped package with his name on it that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Liar."

"What?" Wilson sat down next to him on the sofa, and pulled the package into his lap.

"I drove all the way to Trenton to buy you a present, and there's nothing I could say or do that would prevent you from opening that package, now that I've peaked your interest."

"I'm not like you, House; I can control my curiosity." Wilson met his eyes questioningly. "It isn't really a gold butt plug is it?"

"One of those two descriptions might be valid, but you'll have to open it to find out which one."

"If you spent four-hundred dollars on a butt plug…"

"If I was going to buy a four-hundred dollar butt plug, there's a whole lot of more interesting things they could do to it than make it out of gold."

Wilson gave House a sidelong glance before apprehensively peeling back the paper. Inside the parcel was a smaller, singularly more ominous, box of black velvet: the kind that had a hinge on the back so you could pop it open on bended knee.

"House, I…"

"Oh, for god's sake Jimmy, just open it."

Wilson gave House another questioning look, but popped the little box open just the same. A thin band of gold shone between the two lips of black velvet. His fingers trembled a little as he drew the ring out. The metal was warm to the touch, almost hot, like it had spent the trip from Trenton in the pocket of House's jeans, nestled safely against his thigh, and only recently been hidden away in its decadent little box.

Wilson looked up at House uncertainly. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

House snorted. "I have no intention of becoming the fourth ex-Mrs. Wilson."

Wilson flushed at this response. "Then, why?"

House took the ring from him and held it up between them. "The circle is a symbol of unity." He slipped the ring onto Wilson's finger. "And besides, I was getting tired of all the nurses flirting with you." He kissed the stubble at the angle of Wilson's jaw. "You're mine."

Wilson smiled and twisted the ring on his finger. "Well, if you're just trying to assert ownership, collars are circular too; you could put a bell on it then, so you'd always know where I am."

House grinned, licentious thoughts obviously worming their way around his overdeveloped cranium.

"I can't wear this to work anyway. What would I tell people?"

"Well, you can tell Cuddy that it's a gold butt plug. As far as everyone else goes, you can tell them what you want; I don't care. If you think that people won't respect you if they know that you're sleeping with another man, then tell them to mind their own business. If you want to tell them the truth, go ahead. You know I don't care what people think about me."

"Oh, people will still respect me if they find out I'm sleeping with another man, unless they find out that other man is _you_."

There was a moment's pause. Wilson continued to spin the ring on his finger. "Are you going to wear one?"

"No."

"So it's perfectly alright if the nurses flirt with you?"

"I'm not the one with a history of infidelity."

Wilson sighed and leaned into House's shoulder. "I'm not going to cheat on you, House."

House wrapped an arm around him. "There wouldn't be any point. I always know when you're cheating before you do."

Wilson smiled. "Why won't you wear a ring?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything to me; it's just an outdated ritual."

"Then why do you want me to wear one?"

"Because it does mean something to you."

Wilson looked away suddenly, and House reached over to tilt his face up.

"You're crying." House brushed a thumb across Wilson's cheek to feel the tears for himself.

Wilson averted his gaze, and House placed another kiss on his jaw before letting his hand drop.

"You're just sad because you didn't get the butt plug."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of all shapes, sizes, and varieties are very much appreciated. I love to hear from you.
> 
> Blanket permission is granted for all translation, podfic, and fanart- as always. So, if that's something you're interested in, feel free. My playground is your playground.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
